


Under the Guidance of the Full Moon

by Daughter_of_Lyssia_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Smut, Violence, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19/pseuds/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19
Summary: Harry gets turned into a werewolf by Remus by accident in his fifth year. Horrified with himself he runs away and hides from the world. In his adventure to find out who he is now he finds love in a most unexpected place.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one that Is posted on Fanfiction. I will not be finishing it there but I will be here. So enjoy reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Enjoy!

It is the full moon and Harry is staying at Grimmauld place with Remus and Sirius. It is the last day Harry will spend with them both before going into his fifth year. It is September 1st. A Sunday. Tomorrow Harry would be getting on the train to Hogwarts and laugh and catch up with his friends he had not seen since the end of last term.

Hermione had gone on a vacation all summer to the United States of America to see National Landmarks and Wizarding Landmarks. She had sent him a few letters over the course of the summer and she said she would be back early tomorrow morning. She explained in her letter that she had his birthday present, for it had been too big for an owl to carry it and Harry couldn’t wait to find out what is was.

Ron and his family had also gone on vacation that year. Arthur finally got a raise and Molly also got a job after seeing that her children were doing well at school. Together they brought in enough money together to go to Brazil for the summer. He had also gotten letters from Ron. Ron explained how beautiful the place was. He had to say that the little biter things (1) were horrendous and already got Ginny sick. Then he had gotten bitten by the stinger tribe (2) which it hurt like hell where he was bit for about a day and a half. Ron had never felt so much pain before.

Harry tried not to feel put out because his friends were having fun on vacation without him there. The only thing he really enjoyed during his summer was the fact that he spent it all with Remus and Sirius. Except on those days he was all alone on the full moon. Which was going to happen again tonight. Not that Harry was afraid or anything. It was his fourth full moon with them this summer.

But for some reason this did not sit well with Harry at all. There was something about this moon that made his nerves wrack. Something was off and Harry did not like it. He expressed this to Sirius and Remus for precaution but all he succeeded in doing was worry Sirius to the point that he almost stayed behind.

Harry reasoned with him though and this leads him to now watching Sirius and Remus make their way to the edge of the forest for Moony to run around in as a wolf. Remus had already taken wolfsbane potion but Harry’s nerves were still telling him something was wrong.

...

Harry sighs before sitting down and opening his book on werewolves. He got it from the library earlier that day because of the bad feeling he was feeling about this moon. He is flipping through the book until he finds a page on the different moons and how they affect werewolves.

Once the werewolves get used to the people close to them in their wolf form their wolves will not attack the people they care about. But the loved ones to these werewolves have to be wary of the different moods that they go through during the full moon.

The first moon of the year is called the Wolf Moon and during that moon werewolves take a right of passage that not many people know about.

The moon in March is called the Storm moon and causes all of the werewolves to be less aggressive and more docile. They act more like normal wolves at this time.

The Moon in September is the Harvest Moon. The werewolves are more powerful during this moon because of the increased moonlight. The werewolves are more active during this time, wandering into areas where humans tend to be. Their aggression seems not to be affected by this moon but their blood lust is stronger. Farmers are more likely to be attacked while working in the fields at night because of this.

The moon in October is the most dangerous of all the moons causing the werewolves to be more aggressive than normal. They are more dangerous at this time and people are warned to stay inside.

In December there is the Yule moon. The werewolves either will not transform or they will be albino white and extremely docile. They will forage for plants but will not attack anyone they come across.

When the moon is a Blue Moon, it produces a supper wolf much like when you have the Super Moon.

When the moon falls on a Friday the 13th werewolves can become possessed. These werewolves are the most violent and deadly of all werewolves.

When the full moon is a SuperMoon this causes the werewolves to be extra powerful and aggressive.  
No one knows that happens to werewolves on the lunar eclipse.

This must be it. Harry tells himself. It is the Harvest Moon. Remus had more control during the day because his wolf will have less control tonight. Harry shivers at this revelation. It will be fine. Everything will be fine. Sirius is with him after all.

Harry’s stomach growls and he sits up. He might as well go get some food before he goes to bed. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a frying pan and starts frying some chicken. As he fries the chicken he looks out the window. He freezes and his blood runs cold as he sees outside.

Sirius is out in the middle of the yard out cold. But where is Moony?

Harry’s question is answered when he hears a deep growl from behind him. He barely has time to grab the pan before he is jumped on by Moony. He hits Moony with the frying pan getting the large wolf off of him. The wolf howls in pain before rushing out of the kitchen. Harry’s arm sears with pain and he looks to it. It doesn’t take him long to figure out what is wrong with him.

Moony bit him.

That was when Harry passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any comment or concerns please type them in the comment section.
> 
> (1) You must remember that Ron is a pureblood and does not know much of muggle creatures or muggle life in general. In this one he is referencing mosquitoes.
> 
> (2) In this one Ron is referencing the Bullet Ant which is found in the Amazon River Basin.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets turned into a werewolf by Remus by accident in his fifth year. Horrified with himself he runs away and hides from the world. In his adventure to find out who he is now he finds love in a most unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you get to meet the first Original Character I made.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Harry finally comes to he looks around the room and lets out a deep growl. Harry jumps in surprise of himself. What happened to him?

All the memories come back to him all at once. Reading the book in the library, cooking chicken, seeing Sirius passed out in the yard, Moony attacking him, Moony biting him, hitting Moony with a frying pan, and then passing out.

Harry stands up and walks to the mirror looking at himself. He looks almost normal. His hair is a little messed up more than usual but that can be fixed. The biggest difference is his arm. The bite has turned a nasty black color and the color spreads up his arm and near his chest like veins up his arm. Harry launches himself toward the place he set the book down last night.

When suffering from a werewolf bite one of three things can happen.

The first thing that could happen is that the person could die immediately or a few hours after the bite occurred. In this instance the person is nowhere near strong enough to become a werewolf.

The second thing that could happen happens a few days after the bite occurred. The person’s bit will become red over the course of two hours after the bite and will slowly kill the person much like an infected wound would. The person will die in one to three days after they were bitten. In this instance the person might have been close to being strong enough but their body rejected the werewolf gene and then the person dies.

The last thing that could happen is the wound will turn a black color and start spreading up whatever limb was bitten to the heart. From the time they are first bitten their minds start to change. When they get angry at something they will growl and may attack. When they are happy they will hum with contentment and when they need to call someone, instead of telling them to come they will howl. Once the black reaches the heart the new werewolf will experience pain and their senses will be heightened and depending on if they are dominant or submissive, they will grow or shrink respectfully. Dominants might find themselves more possessive, and submissives might find themselves more submissive. The next full moon they will become fully fledged werewolves.

When a werewolf meets another some different things could happen. If both are dominants they might fight for any submissives in the area. If one is dominant and the other is submissive, the dominant may claim them. If they are both submissives they may stick together to help avoid the change of getting attacked by surprise by a dominant.

Harry closes the book with a snap and takes one last look at the house. He has to get out of here. There is no way he is staying here and going back to Hogwarts. There are too many people to risk if he goes there. And he doesn’t want Remus to feel bad. So with a last minute decision Harry leaves the house with no plan to come back.

...

Sirius wakes up an hour after the sun rises. “What happened?” Sirius asks as he rubs the back of his head. “Moony! Where are you?” Sirius calls.

“I’m here Sirius…” Remus says quietly.

Sirius follows the sound of his voice to see Remus naked with a big bruise on the side of his face.

“What happened last night?” Sirius asks. “The last thing I remember is walking into the forest and then running after you. I felt a pain on my head then nothing. It was the first time something like that happened.”

“I will tell you what happened last night. But first I need you to promise me that you will not blow up.” Remus says.

“Fine. But it must be bad if you are making me promise this.”

“Last night as soon as I changed Moony took over right away. I had no say in the matter and it was like he closed me off from my body. So I was watching what Moony was doing the whole time last night. Yes, at first we did play in the forest. But at some point early on in the night Moony decided that he had enough of you playing with him. He got behind you while you weren’t paying attention and knocked you out. We were close to one of the forest’s edges at that time. I am not sure exactly which one. Moony then went walking through the forest looking for something. At one point we left the forest and walked up to a house. Moony got in the house and we waited. At some point someone came down and started cooking. Moony’s blood lust came in and we attacked. The person hit us with a hat frying pan leaving this bruise.” Remus sighs. “But we did end up biting them. Moony fled the scene after the frying pan accident.”

“We need to go check on Harry! Most likely you headed back for the house. We need to see how Harry is doing and wake him up if need be. Then we have to get to Hogwarts. Then we need to find this person.” 

Remus nods and they both walk up to the house totally unaware of what they were going to find.

...

Harry is walking through a forest deep in the woods. At this time he has no idea what time it is or where he is. All he knows is that he wants to be far far away from people.

Harry knows his life was not fair. Not even close. But with all the things that happened to him, Harry thought that he might actually get a break once and awhile. For the first ten years of his life he lived mostly with the Dursleys. They had him believe that he was a freak and that his parents died in a car crash. They would beat him whenever something different happened. And then he loved in a cupboard and hardly got to eat anything while his cousin got two bedrooms and got to eat everything. If that wasn’t fair he didn’t know what was. Then when he turned eleven the letters started showing up. Then Hagrid showed up and that was when he learned he was a wizard. For his first year at Hogwarts it was fine until the whole Philosopher's stone incident. Second year it was all about house elbers, flying cars, broken wands, attacks on students, blame put on Harry, and killing a basilisk. Then third year he had a werewolf as a teacher, found out his godfather is a criminal, found out that he was not a criminal at all, caught a rat, freed his godfather and then moved in with him. The summer before fourth year he went to the Quidditch World Cup and watched the Irish win. Then Death Eaters came in the middle of the night and ruined the spirit. When he started Hogwarts there was a tournament that he ended up forced into because someone put his name in the goblet. At the final task Cedric Diggory and he touched the goblet and were transported to a graveyard, Cedric ended up dead, Voldemort rised again and Harry almost died. Harry also found out that his DADA teacher was a follower of Voldemort and was almost killed again. And now he had been bitten by a werewolf. So Harry knows for sure his life was not fair.

Harry continues walking until he comes across a river. He takes some of the water into his hands and drinks from it.

“You know there could be any number of harmful things in that water.” A person says.

Harry spins around and comes face to face with a boy leaning against a tree. The boy is easily 6’ 5”. He has sandy brown hair and his eyes are a deep grey color. The clothes he wears are ones he has obviously worn for a while. He is wearing faded and ripped blue jeans that are faded so much that they look like a very light blue. But Harry has the feeling that those jeans were dark blue when they were new. The same was going on with the shirt. There were a few holes in the shirt and at first glance it appeared to be that his shirt was pink. But again Harry has a feeling that the color actually started out as red. But the biggest sign that he is different is the bite mark on his neck. And the fact that it looks so much like his own.

The boy could apparently sense where he was looking and swore. “Damn it all. You know what I am don’t you?” Harry nods his head. “Damn it all. Please do not tell anyone. My alpha will kill me if he finds out that I let a small wizard know what I was and tip them off that we are close to the city.”

Harry shifts which seems like the wrong thing to do at the present state of the wolf in front of him. Because once he shifts his bit arm comes into view.

The boy launches forward and grabs Harry’s arm. Harry cries out in surprise and tries to escape the hold his arm is in. The boy looks at it and sighs. “You must have been bit last night. Where did you come from?”

“London.”

“Good… that’s good.” The boy trails off. At the look Harry gives him, he explains. “That means that you were not turned by one of the ones in my pack. The others tend to stay away from London and I am going through a trial through my pack. That is why I am so far away from them right now. They could not have done this and I know I didn’t because I stayed in the cave all last night. How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“And I’m seventeen. I was turned when I was your age too. Well since we ran into each other we might as well get to know each other. My name is Silver Twycross. What is your name?”

“Harry.”

“Just Harry?” Harry nods. Silver smiles at him. “Okay then Just Harry we are out in the forest, both werewolves, so how about we stick together?” Harry only nods.

“I think this is a start to a lovely friendship.” Silver says smiling. Harry manages a weak smile back before Silver lets him go. “Come on. I am going to show you the cave. I have a month before I need to go back to my pack anyways. And so Harry follows him through the woods and into the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always please comment and review how the chapter was.
> 
> Other note: There was one thing I changed when I transfered this story from fanfiction to here. And that was Sirius's reaction to what Remus told him about Moony biting someone. It just didn't really sit with me well to keep it the way it was when I originally wrote it.
> 
> Another other note: I know that Harry's reaction to Silver does not seem normal at all. Like who would trust a random person in the woods? But I want you to understand that Harry knows that Silver is a werewolf. He also knows that he will not make it out there on his own and he finds more comfort being with another werewolf. Call it like a pack instinct. And as to why Harry ran in the first place, he didn't want to hurt anyone in his family. Remus would have been hurt to see him like that and he could possibly attack other people he cares about.


	3. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets turned into a werewolf by Remus by accident in his fifth year. Horrified with himself he runs away and hides from the world. In his adventure to find out who he is now he finds love in a most unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly focuses on Sirius and Remus but does have a fairly lengthy part at the beginning with Harry and Silver. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Harry wishes he could be surprised about the cave that Silver is currently staying in. But it looks exactly how he imagined it to be. It is dark and damp. It is almost as if it had just rained in there. There are three blankets and a bag in the cave. Other than that the Stalactites and Stalagmites were the only other things in the cave. The three blankets seem to make a sort of makeshift bed with one laying out on the ground, one feld into a pillow like shape, and the last one in a jumbled mess at the foot of the one on the floor. Silver walks over to the bag and starts pulling out things.

The first thing Silver pulls out is flint. And then he pulls out a rock and some fire starter. He pulls some sticks from behind his back that Harry did not see and walks over to the circle of rocks that was hidden behind the bed. Silver makes a fire and signals Harry to come closer.

Harry sits down and Silver starts to cook food on the fire. While he cooks he speaks. “I will tell you anything you want to know. All you have to do is ask.”

“What are the ranks in your pack? I know different werewolf packs have different ranks.” Harry says.

“Well first we have the Alpha then the betas. Those are found in all packs and are normal. Then the third rank is Gamma. The elders are Gammas there is normally one or two in a pack buy my pack only has one. The fourth rank is the Deltas. They are the messengers. Packs normally have one to four but we have only one. The fifth rank is the Epsilon. They are the guardians of the pack and ward off intruders. They are the big muscles in the group and are normally the larger wolves. The only wolves I have ever seen that are bigger than them are sometimes the Alpha. The sixth rank is the Theta. There is only one Theta in a pack and they are the head medics or only one medic in our case. The seventh rank is the Kappas. They are the lead hunters and normally there is one or two in a pack. My pack has two. The eighth rank is the Lambdas. I am a Lambda. We are the hunters in the pack and we can have as many wolves as we want in this area. Currently my pack has five Lambda. But to be a full Lambda you need to prove that you can handle life on your own or life supporting someone who is weaker than you. That is what I am currently doing. The ninth rank is the Mu. The Mu is the peacekeeper that helps everyone settle their rage and anger through meditation. There is only ever one of these in a pack and we currently have one. The tenth rank is the omega. They are pretty much the punching bags of the pack. They are always the last to eat but they normally are the ones that look after the pups when the mothers cannot. That is why they are still around. They also keep the peace in the pack because they are more likely to get in the middle of an argument to stop it and end up getting hurt. It is a horrible rank to get into but we have four and they are all really good and nice people.” Silver says.

“If I were able to join what rank do you think I would get?” Harry asks.

“Well the Alpha still does not have a mate so there is a possibility. Not that I am counting my cards too soon but it kind of looks like you will be a submissive. If not then I would have no doubt that you would become a Lambda like me. You have the build for it and even though I have not seen your wolf yet, I am pretty sure your wolf will have the build too.” Silver says.

“So I was looking up werewolf legends and I saw something about predestined mates. Is that true?”

“Yes and no. Yes we do have predestined mates but we have more than one. We do not have to take the first one of our mates right away. We could deny them and then try to find another. It all depends on the werewolf in question.” Silver says.

“Thanks.” Harry says. “Thank you for putting up with all of my questioning. I guess most other werewolves wouldn’t do that.”

“Not many would. But I like you. You remind me of me when I was your age.” Silver smiles at him. “And most werewolves won’t put up with it. Most of them would just tell you to go away and figure it out yourself. But I know what it is like being in your situation. And I don’t want you to have to go through it like I did.”

“Thank you for everything Silver. I probably wouldn’t have lasted a day out here alone.” Harry says.

Silver only nods. “It was the least I could do. Now get some rest. Tomorrow I get to teach you all about werewolves.”

...

Sirius and Remus are horrified with what they find when they finally got in the house. Most of the house is normal. The first thing that really tips them off that something is really wrong in the first room they search, the library, is the book that was lying open on the table. Sure Harry had been known to do that when he went to do something but it was much too early for him to have been in here and the lamps look like they haven’t been on in hours. Harry never would have left the book open before he went to bed just so that he knew he wouldn’t lose his page.

Remus picks up the book and puts a bookmark in it. They leave the library and look in other rooms in the house.

The second thing is in Harry’s room. First of all, Harry always let out Hedwig before he went to bed to hunt. Hedwig looked like she hadn’t gone out that night. The other thing was that his bed didn’t look like it had been slept in. Because, much like Sirius, Harry hated making his bed and absolutely refused to make his bed in the mornings. So Remus would have to go through around midday to do it. Harry’s bed was made and it looked like it hadn’t been slept in at all.

“Maybe he fell asleep in the living room, Moony. We don’t need to assume the worst.” Sirius tries to comfort his friend.

But Remus isn’t taking it. “CALM DOWN SIRIUS! YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ABLE TO CALM DOWN! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK, HUH? LAST NIGHT MOONY GOT OUT OF CONTROL AND BIT SOMEONE! THEN WE COME HOME AND CAN’T FIND HARRY! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK? I COULD HAVE COME BACK IN AND BIT HIM SIRIUS! I COULD HAVE TURNED HIM! AND IT IS ALL MY FAULT!”

Remus breaks down sobbing and Sirius takes him in his arms. “It is okay Remus. Harry might still be here somewhere. Maybe he is in the kitchen… he will be fine.”

Remus brings himself together and nods. The two friends separate and start the trek into the kitchen. As soon as the door is open both of them freeze and take in the scene. Within moments Remus is on the floor resting up against the wall, eyes wide with realization.

“I. Bit. Him.” Remus whispers before dissolving into another round of sobs.

...

It was hours later before Remus was able to bring himself together again. By then the Hogwarts Express had already left and Harry’s friends probably already knew he wasn’t on the train. It took three hours after Remus brought himself together to convince him to talk to Dumbledore. So they both took the floo and landed in Professor Dumbledore’s office.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you two here today. What brings you to my office? Did Harry make it on the train?” Dumbledore asks.

Remus looks like he is almost ready to burst out crying. “No… that is what we wanted to talk to you about. Moony… he took control of me last night and the blood lust of Moony last night was unimaginable. When I transformed back I looked through me memories and found that Moony had bitten someone. When we got back to the house… Harry was nowhere to be found and there was a scene in the kitchen that I had seen before. Last night Moony had snuck into the house and bit Harry. And now he is gone and it is. All. My. Fault.” Remus said this all in one breath, so for most it was hard to understand.

Dumbledore thankfully understood all of it and gave the man an understanding smile. “Remus don’t worry. We will take care of it. We will find him and make this right.” Dumbledore turns slightly to talk to both of them. “Now we need to find Harry as soon as possible. Before he gets hurt, hurts himself, or hurts someone else…”

Dumbledore is cut off by Sirius. “MY GODSON WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE! HE MAY BE A WEREWOLF NOW BUT HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! HE WOULD SOONER HURT HIMSELF THAN SEE ANOTHER HURT BY HIM. IT WOULD KILL HIM FROM THE INSIDE OUT!”

“Now Sirius… that is not what I meant… Sure Harry would never do that but it doesn’t mean the wolf wouldn’t. Look at Remus for example. Remus would never hurt Harry, but under the influence of the full moon and his wolf he did hurt Harry. Harry might have no control of his actions under the full moon and you are right… it would kill him from the inside out. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he killed or turned someone. That is why we need to find him before something happens that we can’t reverse.” Dumbledore soothes.

“That already happened. We can’t reverse what happened last night.” Remus says shying away from Sirius. “Maybe it would be better if I just am away from people…”

“Moony…” Sirius warns.

Remus takes a hunk of floo powder and throws it into the fireplace and jumps in, saying no destination, just going wherever the floo takes him.

“Moony!” Sirius shouts at the fireplace.

“Now Sirius we need to find Harry. Remus just needs some time to cool down.” Dumbledore says.

“Fuck you Dumbledore. I am not going to take this. It is your fault that Remus left like that so hell if I am helping you right now.” Sirius also takes a handful of floo and goes home.

“Well… that went worse than I expected it to…” Dumbledore mumbled. “But it got rid of Potter… He was getting too close to perfect werewolf rights… Then Grayback could do anything… now to find a new savior…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. A little Dumbledore foreshadowing here. I am planning on Sirius and Remus finding out in the next four chapters. I wonder if it will go that way... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always comment and review. I would like to know your thoughts so far.


	4. Starting of the new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets turned into a werewolf by Remus by accident in his fifth year. Horrified with himself he runs away and hides from the world. In his adventure to find out who he is now he finds love in a most unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Another chapter is up. Enjoy!

Four weeks later was the full moon again. Silver had prepared Harry for this exact moment. Everything that Silver has told him, everything that Silver has pushed him to do is to ensure that he was an almost painless first transformation. And Silver had been right when he assumed that Harry was a submissive wolf.

...

They have been prepared to leave the pack on this night and they have everything packed. Important things were put into two bags that would be carried easily by the two wolves. Thinks like bottled water, some food, and clothes were packed into these bags that were going to be tied onto their backs so they would not fall off if they started running.

It didn’t take very long at all for Harry to transform. It takes a lot less time than he had originally thought. The whole transformation takes about a minute and the only pain he is feeling is his teeth coming in. After the transformation was complete he is a wolf that is a little bigger than the average wolf but smaller than most werewolves. His fur is gray and his eyes are bright green just like on his regular person. He looks over to where Silver had been standing before the moon came out.

In Silver’s place stands a large silver wolf with grey eyes. He is much bigger than Harry but that still doesn’t stop Harry from playing with him. Harry crouches down and waits for the best moment. When Silver swings around to see into the forest Harry jumps on his back, the part that wasn’t covered by the bag that Silver is carrying. Silver yelps in surprise and just shakes him off. Harry lands in the dirt barking out laughter.

Silver swings back around to Harry and growls a bit at the younger, submissive, wolf. Harry whines a bit and Silver puts his nose to Harry’s neck showing that all is forgiven.

Both of the wolves are on their feet in a matter of seconds. Silver starts off into the woods with Harry trailing slightly behind him. Harry eventually gets fed up with the slow pace and starts running. Silver runs after him and they make it a game of seeing who can run faster. Harry is a little smaller and thinner making him a bit faster than Silver. But Silver makes up for it by knowing by experience of what large landforms are in this forest. For instance, Harry is forced to slow down a few times to avoid running into large rocks. But soon they are on their way towards getting to Silver’s wolf pack.

...

Remus and Sirius are a wreck by the time this full moon comes around. They had fought with each other and Snape many times. One of these times had been earlier that day when Snape had come over to give him his potion.

~Flashback~

Sirius and Remus were eating breakfast in the kitchen when Snape came through the floo. Snape walked into the kitchen and handed the vial to Remus.

“Here is this month’s Wolfsbane. May we all hope that it works this time and you do not attack anyone.” Snape sneered. “Merlin, you already have enough on your record. Another incident and they might have to put you in Azkaban.”

Sirius stood up suddenly and growled out, “What would you know of getting sent to Azkaban Snape? Everyone knows that Dumbledore saved your ass from going there in the first place. If you think about it if it wasn’t for Dumbledore you wouldn’t be here and we wouldn’t have to deal with you. So count yourself lucky that Dumbledore saved you because I don’t think anyone else would care enough to do the same.”

“Well Black, at least I knew what I was doing and didn’t run off and do something stupid without thinking.” Snape huffed back.

Before Remus could do anything, Sirius had flung himself at Snape and knocked him to the ground. Snape got out of Sirius’s hold and marched to the floo and with a last few words he left.

“Albus will hear about this Sirius. Then you will have to face him.”

After he left to two just stared at the floo before looking around. When Remus caught sight of the broken glass on the floor and what smell was coming off of it he turned to Sirius. “Why did you have to start a fight with him? Now the Wolfsbane is on the floor and I cannot use it. Do you even think before doing, Sirius?”

Sirius only huffed, “He was insulting me and you Remi.”

“Does it look like it matters? We should learn to keep a cool head when talking to him because Merlin knows that he can test our tempers. I am trying to be reasonable around him, but it seems like you don’t even try.” Remus shook his head. “You need to grow up Sirius. You are still acting like you are in school with Severus and we are adults!” Remus stood up and started to leave the kitchen. “Now if you excuse me, I have to figure out what I am going to do now that I do not have the Wolfsbane.

“You always have me Remi!” Sirius said before Remus could leave. “I will be in my animagus form and can help you.”

Remus shook his head. “No Sirius,” Remus sighed, “I am not letting you come out tonight. Not until you change your behavior around Severus. You could consider yourself grounded.”

“I am not a little kid!” Sirius whined after him.

With a final huff Remus said, “Then stop acting like it.” and then he left.

~End of Flashback~

Remus is feeling horrible about it but is still refusing to let Sirius be with him for the full moon. Sirius needed to learn to grow up and act like an Adult. The moon comes out and Remus slowly and painfully changes. When he is done his wolf is tall, thin, and sickly looking. His wolf looks healthier than other full moons but he still looks sickly.

With a whiff of the hair, he smells for his cub. With a slow sad howl, he tries calling for him. It has been too long since he had been in this area and his scent couldn’t be followed anymore. Getting nothing in reply Remus whimpers and curls up into a ball, falling asleep and hoping that his cub would come back soon.

...

Hours of running later finds Silver and Harry getting close to the pack. A wolf that is a bit bigger than Harry but still smaller than Silver walks up to them and starts sniffing Harry. The wolf is brown and black with green eyes.

The said wolf barks back to another wolf three feet behind it. This wolf is larger than Silver and bulkier. This wolf is black and has amber eyes. The other barks back and the first wolf backs off to the tree line. Silver starts walking and walks in between them and Harry follows, watching the two wolves closely.

When they get passed the treeline Harry and Silver walks past many other wolves. They stop in front of three wolves.

The smallest of the three is around Harry’s size, maybe a little bit bigger. This wolf is a female and she walks forward and starts walking around Harry, sniffing in some places and shoving in others, testing Harry’s patience. Harry stayed still and she nods in approval at Harry’s patience. Stepping back Harry gets a better look at the she-wolf in front of him. She is a grayish-black colored wolf with green eyes.

The second tallest is a bit taller than Silver. This wolf is red colored with amber eyes that could glow in the firelight. This wolf stands still for the most part, except when the she-wolf walks back to it. The wolf moves around the smaller and sniffs her closely. When it found nothing wrong with the smaller it licks her and sits back in its place.

The tallest wolf, the tallest wolf Harry has ever seen, is all black with blue eyes. The wolf observes Harry for a while before standing up and getting closer. Silver rolls over as the wolf gets closer but Harry doesn’t. The larger wolf growls and Harry rolls over. Feeling the need to please this wolf. The bigger wolf gets closer and sniffs his belly. The wolf growls a little and Harry rolls over to his back. The wolf curls around Harry and growls softly as if to tell him to go to sleep. Harry does as he is told and went to sleep, hearing a slight barking laugh from Silver and then a yelp as if he was hit with something.

...

When Harry wakes again he is alone, a human again, and is covered in a nice warm fur. He looks around and sees that there is a pile of clothes next to him. He scrambles up and got into them. Looking around at his surroundings. He is in the same place as he is when he fell asleep last night, but now as a human, he notices more things about the area.

For one thing, there are four stumps in front of him. All cut at different lengths. Looking back in his memories he realizes that the three wolves had been sitting on three of the four stumps. The smallest had been sitting on the shortest stump. The second tallest was sitting on the third tallest stump. The largest had been sitting on the largest stump.

That is when Harry realizes that he had met the Alpha of the pack as well as the Beta and the Beta female. A laugh catches his attention and he looks at where it came from. There is Silver resting on a tree. “You did well last night, lupis paulo (1). Now come. We have to meet Alpha.”

Harry shifts before following Silver through the woods until they come to a camp full of people…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always comment and review I like those. The next chapter will be out after I finish it. This was the last one I had fully written down.
> 
> Other notes:  
(1) This is a nickname I made for Harry. It means Little Wolf in Latin and it suits him. Mostly for the fact that Harry has been smaller than the two other submissive wolves he has met.


	5. What rumors do to people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a note about what rumors do to people. Yesterday and today someone in my school got told a nasty rumor about them. This part is showing what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one thing you need to know before I post this. I live in Wisconsin.

Today we had an assembly at my school telling us that there was no need to worry about the shooting threat at my school. Now I had not heard any word of this beforehand and I was surprised to hear that others in my high school had. 

From what the rumors said the person had told someone that they were planning on bringing a gun to school and shooting someone. The first person that heard this heard it around one o'clock in the afternoon. But rumor was spread and no one told the principles and the superintendent that there was this threat until 7:30 later that night. My school and the police in my town investigated up until 2:30 in the morning. And they found nothing.

We were told nothing more and the teachers were refusing to tell us about it. The teachers were all told not to let us talk about it at all. That I find stupid. All we were told was the rumor. We were never told the truth. It wasn't until we had band class that we learned the truth.

In band class we learned that it was the new kid in school. They had only been at this school for four days and he was from Florida. So naturally there was cultural differences. They were already being bullied about the way they were dressing and the way they were talking. And then this happens. They didn't come from a good situation and they came to our school for a fresh start. That kind of blew up after this happened.

The person who was actually talking to the new kid when they said what the rumor said they said started speaking up. They said that they were asking what the cultural differences were between here and there.

I live in a small town. The new kid used to live in Miami. 

The new kid told this person that they carried a gun everywhere they went, EXCEPT school because that was not aloud. And it was only for safety reasons because of how dangerous the city is in certain areas. Someone overhead this and told someone else. Somewhere along the way it was twisted and warped into what is was when the principles heard it. 

So for the most part this person's fresh start was ruined by people who couldn't keep their mouths shut and not spread rumors or report it for what it was. 

Please don't be these people. Don't spread rumors people. If you hear someone saying something that could be spread in a negative way tell someone that can do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting posted to all of my stories. just so you know.


End file.
